


For two (or six)

by nyoom



Series: small pieces of joy [1]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, ayye its my first ever thing on here and its kinda shit but u kno im fine w being shit, its just some morning stuff with a slight focus on hodken, some sanggyun/taehyun if you squint but its not even worth tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoom/pseuds/nyoom
Summary: Peaceful mornings at the dorm snuggled up to his lover are Donghan's favorite.Peaceful mornings at the dorms also happen to have the highest chance of being disrupted by Hyunbin.





	For two (or six)

**Author's Note:**

> Title isn't at all connected, I was just listening to Bill Wurtz.

monday, 3:03 am, Hyunbin

 

Hyunbin wakes up at the crack of dawn, dragging his sleep-eaten body to the bathroom to wash up. He was never one for early mornings, but the idol lifestyle jumbled up his sleeping habits to the point of jet lag. Not wanting to burden his teammates any more than he already feels like he does, he keeps in mind to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately for the gangly giant, his long clumsy limbs refuses to cooperate in the state of sluggishness. He thanks some high power up there for Yongguk’s scarily sound sleeping ability. 

 

He’s halfway to his destination when he notices the agape doors of the other bedrooms. It was like playing a round of Mario Kart for the first time, obstacles kept piling up upon his simple mission. 

 

With his focus entirely on his ability to be somewhat quiet, he completely misses the startled silhouettes on the youngest’s bed.

 

monday 3:03 am, Kenta

 

Hair standing up at the slightest creaking from the wooden floor, Kenta was close to screaming if it wasn’t for Donghan’s hand on his mouth. 

 

‘Yeah,’ he decided, ‘maybe making out in a shared house isn’t very well thought-out.’

 

He can’t tell if the thumping of his heart against his ribcages is from Hyunbin’s sudden appearance or Donghan’s hands that were ravishingly roaming the small of his back a split second ago. He doesn’t bother to give it a second thought, as the idea of both of them happening at the same time isn’t one for a pleasant monday morning.

 

monday 3:03, Donghan

 

Unlike his lanky lover, Donghan despises having to wake up before his biological alarm wakes him up. Any lost minute of sleep is a wasted minute; is what he would say a few months ago. Now, mornings like this are his favorite. 

 

The process of waking up itself was still as gruesome as ever, don’t get him wrong, but the reward of waking up at such an ungodly hour makes up for anything bad that could happen for the rest of the day.

 

The two eldest seems to have made an unsaid pact amongst themselves, quietly switching rooms with each other as soon as everyone else is asleep. Donghan doesn’t know the detail but he doesn’t feel the need to question good things in his life, like waking up to Kenta’s face for once.

 

“This is too much thinking for 3 in the morning.” Kenta’s mumbling into his chest pulled a small chuckle from him. 

 

“Less thinking, more making out?”

 

"We've been making out since 2, my lips hurt," Kenta scrunches his face before letting his normal expression return, "only light kisses, okay?"

 

Donghan smiles as he presses his lips to Kenta's, the corners of his lips tugging up making the kiss difficult but not any less pleasant. It's mornings like these that he's grateful for the miniature hell that the idol survival show was. 

 

The light and content air of the room is still, almost still enough for them to not jump at Hyunbin's gasp at the door,  "Yongguk!! Yongguk I can't believe that I was right," Hyunbin screams, waking up the entire house, "you owe me 5000 won now!"

 

It's mornings like these that he remembers the miniature hell that he is in right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it I'm so darn insecure about my writing but anyways I'm on twitter @dyonganti if you ever want to talk about these talented boys!!


End file.
